


Not Feeling Wanted

by thatisdepressing



Series: Based off RPs [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisdepressing/pseuds/thatisdepressing
Summary: Wilson, Willow, Wendy, WX, and Woodie get into some shenanigans that end in Wilson feeling the others don't want him around.





	Not Feeling Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an RP server my friends and I did  
> There was a WX, too, but they didn't really do anything during these parts as far as I can remember? That's why I'm not tagging him but I'm mentioning him in the summary.

Willow was exploring a Rockyland out to get some rocks, flint, and gold for the others, when she came across a nest. A single blue egg lay in the center of it, its mother no where to be found. Willow quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear. When she couldn't see anything, she dove forward for the egg. She gripped it in her hands and stared at it until a shadow loomed over her. Slowly, Willow turned around to see a Tallbird staring down at her. 

"Good bird?" She asked skeptically, before the Tallbird tried attacking her with its beak. Willow screamed and ran as fast as she could for the base. She could tell the Tallbird was gaining on her. Just before it could stab her with its beak, she rolled off to the right. She continued sprinting towards their campfire, being careful not to drop the egg.

Eventually, she made it back, both her and the egg in one piece. She saw WX walking back towards the camp. "Hey, WX," She said. The robot did not respond. Willow sighed. "Good day to you, too." 

The firestarter placed the egg on the ground to examine it. Wilson was walking past her, until he stopped to glance over at what she was doing. "What's that?"

Willow looked at him. "It's an egg."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously. Can I see it?"

Willow picked the egg up and carefully placed it in Wilson's arms. She watched as the scientist examined it. His eyes lit up as a big grin stretched across his face. "This is my child."

"Wh- what?!"

"It's my child now."

"But you- I'm the one who-" Willow groaned. "Fine." She stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving Wilson to cradle the egg in his arms as if it was an actual child.

Later, back at the camp, Willow, Wilson, Wendy, WX, and Woodie were huddled around the fire pit to wait out the night. Wilson took the egg out of his backpack and placed it down. "What are you-" Willow started to ask. Then he started singing.

"We sing through dark of coldest night, we'll sing through chill of dawn!"

Willow covered her ears. She never knew how bad Wilson was at singing, until now. She tried curling up near the fire and going to bed, but Wilson's awful singing kept her up. The others followed Willow's lead, either covering their ears or trying to fall asleep. Wilson looked around at everyone realized they did _not_ like his singing. He immediately stopped and sat down near the egg, looking sad.

-

The next day, Willow went back to the same place she had gotten the egg. She found another one at the same nest. Knowing that if she took the egg, the Tallbird would chase her again, she hesitated to pick it up. But after some thought, she snuck over and grabbed the egg. The Tallbird came over again, but Willow knew how to avoid it this time. It gave up chase quickly and went back to the nest.

Willow returned to the camp. She found Wilson sitting there already, the fire blazing. The others were still out gathering materials. She saw him sitting near the egg again.

The firestarter got angry all over again. "Wilson," she said. The scientist looked up. "If you want to be a mother so bad, why don't you take this egg from me as well?" Forcefully, she shoved the egg into his arms.

Wilson was alarmed. "Willow, I didn't mean to upset you," he said. She didn't answer. Instead, she just turned around and faced away from him. "Really, I didn't."

After staying silent for a while, Willow got up and walked away. She turned around briefly to say, "Fine. If you really mean it," before continuing along.

Wilson sighed. He laid down near the fire. _Why does it feel like they don't want me around anymore?_

-

"I'll be out for a bit," Wendy announced. "I don't feel like bringing Abigail where I'm going, so you guys keep her safe." With that, the girl set off. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing. Except for Wilson.

The scientist went over to Abigail's flower and picked it up. He turned it around in his hands before placing it down and walking off. Willow witnessed the whole thing. Woodie had looked over when Wilson was picking it up.

When Wendy returned, it was getting late. Almost everyone was already back at the camp, except for Wilson. Willow greeted her. "Hey, Wendy!"

"Hello," She reached down to pick up Abigail's flower. But it wasn't there. "Where's my sister's flower?"

"The last person to touch it was Wilson." When Willow said that, Wendy's face seemed to darken.

"Alright."

When Wilson finally reutrned, Wendy immediately asked him, "Wilson, where's my sister's flower?"

"Abigail's flower? You were touching it last."

"No you weren't! Both Woodie and I saw you pick it up!" Willow countered. Behind her, the lumberjack nodded. "I can't be lying since he witnessed it, too."

"Wilson," Wendy repeated. "Where is my sister's flower? You touched it last."

"No- No, I-" Wilson stammered. "I put it back down! Right where you left it!"

"Then where is it?" Willow and Wendy asked simultaneously. They both looked angry; they _were_ angry. All three of them raised their weapons.

"Have you ever died, scientist?"

Wilson raised his weapon too. But with just him and an axe versus Willow with a spear, Wendy with an axe, and Woodie with Lucy, he didn't stand a chance.

He lowered his weapon. Tears formed in his eyes. "W- well, clearly you guys don't want me around anymore..." Wilson looked away. "I'm going to go."

Willow and Wendy watched as Wilson ran crying, his body shuddering with each sob. Woodie, on the other hand, chased after him. "Wilson, wait! Come on, buddy, running isn't going to help anything!"

Willow placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's alright, Wendy. We'll find Abigail."

"I hope so. Or that scientist is getting it."

-

Days later, they still hadn't found Abigail's flower. Wendy was getting more upset by the minute. Willw had tried comforting her before, but every attempt had just ended with the child crying. 

Now, Willow was walking with Wendy through the Savanna in hopes of finding the flower there. Willow didn't see how the flowe could've ended up there, but she didn't want to hurt Wendy's feelings, so she just went along with it.

Along the way, they heard Wilson's voice. It seemed to be in pain. "Woodie, give this to Willow, would you?" 

Up ahead, the two saw Wilson having fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Give what to me?" Willow asked.

Without saying a word, Woodie handed something to Willow. The egg.

She looked down at it before looking back up at Wilson. Just in time to see him fall to the ground. Painfully, Wilson looked at the firestarter. "Willow, I'm-" He coughed. "I'm sorry."

With that, Willow watched in despair as her friend's final breath escaped his body.


End file.
